


E is for Elf

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: The A,B,Cs of Mythical Creatures and Monsters [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Elf, Alternate Universe - Magic, Elves, Half-Elves, M/M, Magic, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 05:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13943637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Every ten summers elves from all over the land gather and Chikara does his best to observe without getting involved, especially not with Futakuchi.





	E is for Elf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spring_Emerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/gifts).



> This was requested by the lovely Spring over on tumblr for Elf+EnnoFuta and I'm sorry this is kind of all over the place! I hope it was still enjoyable!
> 
> Feel free to drop by and offer up a mythical creature+ship on tumblr (or here!)  
> http://thatishogwash.tumblr.com/

Chikara sat back and enjoyed the growing crowd.  A festival was held every ten summers, a gathering of the elves from all over the land and this summer it was to be held in his own home.  It had been hectic getting everything together, constructive chaos that they all seemed to thrive under. Chikara’s father, and the Elder in charge of their own little clave of elves, Daichi had organized them all with his usual quick efficiency.  Now the others were beginning to arrive in their part of the forest.

 

Suga could always be counted on for recounting the story of how they came to live there centuries ago.  Unlike most of the troupes that were arriving, Daichi had gathered Halflings. All of them were only part Elf, with the exception of Kageyama Tobio.  Cast out by others, Daichi created his own haven deep in the woods. It grew steadily throughout the man years until it was a sprawling city. Not quite as extensive or lavish as others, but sturdy and beautiful.  Built into the landscape of twisting trees, a high cliff, and seven falling waterfalls.

 

Chikara’s own mother had been human and she had died so long ago he barely remembered her.  Elves were long-lived creatures and tended to take Bonding quite serious. To Chikara’s knowledge, his father hadn’t been with anyone since his mother passed.  Chikara had left the haven as soon as he was old enough, travelling and hiding what he was but never filling the void inside of him.

 

Oikawa and his High Elves arrived in a flourish.  Chikara concealed his grin as he wrote down the details of the arrival in his book.  He had hundreds by now, observations and stories he had been told throughout the years.  Seen by no one but himself but he enjoyed it anyways.

 

Suga was always good at distracting Oikawa from bothering Daichi too much.  The High Elves were used to beauty, their skin glowed golden and their looks never faded, but Suga was a Halfling, half Elf and half Siren.  He was beautiful also but more importantly, he was alluring. His laugh made people lean towards him unconsciously, his smile made others smile along.  Oikawa, with all his great looks and power, was no exception to this.

 

The Lord Matsukawa stayed near Chikara’s father though the others in his group moved on and spread out.  Matsukawa was hard to read but his constant vigil by Daichi’s side made Chikara believe this his feelings were more than the easy friendship Daichi had with the other High Elves.  Chikara made it a point not to look too closely at his father's love life, or lack thereof, and moved his attention onwards.

 

“Chikara!”  Ryuu slammed into the seat next to him, making much more noise than any self respecting Elf would ever allow themselves to.  It was part of the reason Chikara loved the other so much. Ryuu never let the fact that his adventurous Elven father had seen beauty in an Ogre slow him down, or made him pretend to be something he wasn’t.  “Daichi wanted to make sure you had something to eat.” Ryuu put a plate piled high with food in front of Chikara, making sure not to put it on any of his notes, before placing a second plate in front of himself.

 

“Don’t you have better things to do then look after me?”  Chikara asked, though he was thankful for the food. He set his notes aside and started in on the pile of food, knowing even if he didn’t eat all of it that Ryuu would happily finish the rest.  “Weren’t you planning on challenging Kyoutani?” Ryuu grinned wolfishly.

 

“I was but he’s got his hands full with Yahaba.”  Ryuu nudged Chikara with an elbow.

 

“I thought Yahaba was with Futakuchi?”  Chikara knew by Ryuu’s grin he had let too much interest show in his voice.

 

“Noticed that, did ya?”  Ryuu’s knees knocked against Chikara.  “I shouldn’t tell ya this but they were exchanging gifts, not for each other.  Yahaba knew that Kyoutani would like the metal Futakuchi could forge better than those flowers they always bring.”

 

“What did Futakuchi get in exchange?”  Chikara asked, causing Ryuu to laugh before standing up.

 

“Why not ask him yourself?”  Chikara stiffened as Ryuu looped off.  He took a slow breath before turning around, hoping he was wrong and Futakuchi wasn’t right behind him.

 

Of course he wasn’t wrong.

 

Ryuu had purposely distracted him and Chikara would make him pay for that.

 

“Hello Futakuchi, are you enjoying the festivities?”  Chikara asked as politely as he could. Futakuchi laughed in that annoyingly attractive way he did before sitting down in the seat Ryuu had previously occupied.

 

“I thought you wanted to know something else.”  Futakuchi grinned and if Chikara hadn’t know him for so long, lifetimes in human terms, he would have missed the slight hesitation in Futakuchi’s words, the small hitch in his breath, the tiniest tightness of his shoulders.

 

“Are you here to poison me again?”  Chikara deadpanned because if Futakuchi was going to tease him than Chikara was going to answer in turn.

 

Futakuchi hadn’t meant to poison Chikara, he could acknowledge that now.  They had been younger and it had been another gathering. Futakuchi had brought him a crown for his brow, made up of bright green leaves and little red berries that were fine for an elf to touch though deadly for a human.  Chikara was partially human so the berries didn’t kill him, though they did make his hair fall out and hives covered his face.

 

Back then Chikara was still trying to prove himself as something better than human, as if it had been something to be ashamed of.  He was angry at his father for falling for a human and angry at himself for caring what others thought of him so much. He had thought Futakuchi had lied about wanting to be friends and the berries had been a cruel trick instead of a bad accident.

 

Chikara had refused to acknowledge that the reason the betrayal hurt so bad was because of the small moments he had shared with Futakuchi before.  Touch was sacred between Elves, no matter the type, and it was especially rare between troupes too. But Futakuchi had touched Chikara’s shoulder, had grazed his elbow, had kissed his knuckles and Chikara had allowed hope to bloom.

 

Hope was good but it was also painful when it died.

 

Chikara had left on his journey soon after that.  He stumbled upon Ryuu, who was an Elf and Ogre with no chip on his shoulder.  He had a temper and was easy with affection. He cursed and was loud and Chikara loved him but he never felt the same way about Ryuu as he did about Futakuchi.  Which turned out to be a good thing since Ryuu ended up quite taken with Asahi the second they returned to Chikara’s home.

 

“I had help with this one.”  Futakuchi placed a metal box on the table, next to Chikara’s notes.  It was engraved with flowers of all shapes and sizes, so finely detailed they looked as if they were cast from the real things.  “I’m not good with the meaning of the flowers but Yahaba told me them all.” A light blush covered Futakuchi’s pale skin, travelled up to his tall pointed ears.

 

Futakuchi’s own troupe lived far beneath the ground.  They saw very little light so their skin and eyes were always the softest colors.  Their power came from metal and minerals found deep beneath the surface. 

 

Chikara opened the box to see a simple pen inside, black shot through with blue.  Even the inside of the box was wonderfully carved. Futakuchi was skilled, Chikara knew that, but the sheer amount of time and skill that clearly went into the gift left him breathless.

 

“Thank you.”  Chikara said softly, fingers grazing the raised edges and dips of the box.  He wondered what the flowers meant and one look at Futakuchi showed the answers.

 

Carefully and slowly, as if allowing Chikara time to pull back, Futakuchi slide his fingers across Chikara’s, entwining them gently.  Feeling a bit brave, a bit impulsive and maybe a little human, Chikara brought Futakuchi’s hand up to his mouth, looked at the other Elf through heavily lidded eyes, and pressed a kiss to his long fingers.

 

“Chikara where are- oh I’m sorry.”  Daichi’s deep voice pulled Chikara violently out of the moment and he turned quickly to see his  _ grinning _ and blushing father.

 

“Father!”  Chikara put a hand over his face, not sure if he should be feeling embarrassed or if he should laugh.

 

“Come Daichi, let's leave them be.”  Chikara peered through his fingers to see Matsukawa gently wrap his fingers around Daichi’s arm, pull him away from the table set purposely away from the festivities.  Daichi smiled softly up at the taller Elf before casting a glance over at Chikara.

 

“I expect a marriage proposal by tomorrow.”  Daichi said sternly. Chikara knew his fathers sense of humor but Futakuchi pulled himself up straight, red faced and slack jawed as Matsukawa laughed and pulled Daichi away a bit more firmly.

 

“That was mean.”  Matsukawa mumbled.

 

“But hilarious, did you see the boys face?”  Daichi grinned.

 

Chikara found it hard to look at Futakuchi after that but smiled down at his new pen and the box it came in when Futakuchi found his fingers beneath the cover of the table.


End file.
